


Collar

by VegebulMelodies



Series: Twitter Mini-Smuts [53]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: BDSM, Collars, Cunnilingus, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25803208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegebulMelodies/pseuds/VegebulMelodies
Summary: Suggested by amartbee:Vegeta liking a collar ❤️!
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Series: Twitter Mini-Smuts [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660672
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Collar

“Yeah, eat it just like that,” she growled, yanking the chain tighter. Thighs shivering. Head thrown back in ecstasy. More growls and dirty giggles escaped her throat as the edge drew closer. 

The Saiyan gasped, feeling the collar around his neck pulling as his face buried further into her pussy. A chill of excitement ran down his spine, his already-hard cock weeping as Vegeta eagerly lapped at her clit faster. Wide strokes, just like she likes it. 

“Yes! Yeessss!” she screamed as her orgasm hit. The chain yanked harder; he moaned and lapped at her thighs, his face covered in her essence as she squirted. Hard. 

Suddenly, sharp nails dug into his scalp and her hips began moving. The Prince felt his body go weak, a whimper muffled into her skin as Bulma ground his face aganist her dripping core. Lost in the pleasure, her voice moaned low and deep as the high lowered. “Such a good fucking boy licking my pussy. Mmm, so fucking good...” 

Those breasts heaved as she moved to sit up. Evil delight twinkled at him from her eyes, making his balls ache. “Get on your knees,” she demanded. “It’s time for your reward.”

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to follow me on Twitter @MelodiesVegebul for behind the scenes looks and to suggest your own mini-smut!


End file.
